The Video
by Sammi-chan71914
Summary: When Riku is looking through the Haranda family home videos, what interesting things will she find out that could change Risa's love life?
1. Default Chapter

Sammi-chan: Hiya! This is my first fic ever! But don't let that stop you from reading it, I need to learn how to write better stories!!! . Yes, this story will probably suck.  
  
RnR please!!! Flame me for goodness sake! But you better only flame if you have a good reason to. Also tips are very welcomed.  
  
This is a Sato/Risa fic, (don't like the pairing, then keep it to yourself! -) what happens is that....and then.... After that than...well, I can't really tell you what happens, that would take the fun out of it!  
  
Sammi-chan: Ok, on with the ficcy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, and will never, own D.N. Angel. This disclaimer is for all you dumb-asses that want to get me sued! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I can't be sued because I have a disclaimer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Risa!" Riku called to her sister from their living room.  
  
"What" Risa asked, as she walked into the living room seeing her sister sitting surrounded by pile of the Haranda Family home videos. Riku had the tv remote in one hand and an empty video case in the other, Risa guessed that the video was in the VCR already.  
  
"I found an interesting video of you from your younger days. Risa do you remember your first kiss?" Riku inquired.  
  
"No, not really. Why? What did you find?" Riku smiled and handed her the empty video case that she had been holding. On the side of the case was written:  
  
Police Charity Ball: Risa's First Kiss  
  
"WHAA?" Risa was now afraid of what her sister had found, and in shock. Both emotions where clearly written all over her face. Her sister continued.  
  
"That isn't the end of it, you gotta watch this." Riku pressed the play button on the remote and the video started to play. It started out pretty normal, the video had been recorded back when Risa was about the age of four or five. The Haranda family was at the city's police charity ball, an event where wealthy families and the police got together to raise money of neglected children.  
  
The video continued on, showing Riku wearing a toddler's dressy white and light yellow shirt, with light matching shorts, because she refused to wear dresses. She was being bugged by a young Risa that was wearing a pink frilly dress with lace and that poofy stuff. She was trying to get her sister to go dance with her, but Riku was refusing. In the background you could hear their mother.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you go ask that little boy over there to dance?" The video then switched to a few minutes later with Risa dragging out a young boy out on to the dance floor that was crowded with adults dancing. The video was shot at a weird angle and from about twenty feet away so Risa couldn't see the boy's face, all she could see was his soft and short baby blue hair. Risa watched as the younger version of herself try to get the boy dancing, but it took a while for the boy to finally give the dancing a try.  
  
The video switched again, and her mother's voice was heard again, "Risa, we need to get you home and in bed, so say goodbye to your little friend." The video Risa looked at the video camera and smiled, than ran across the room to the boy. She grabbed the boy and stood on her tip toes and kissed the boy full on the lips. The video than did a close up on the two.  
  
"IT'S—It's-!!!" Risa couldn't believe her eyes, she had to be seeing things, she just had to be. Riku pause the video at that screen, and than turned towards her sister and stated what Risa couldn't finish.  
  
"It's Satoshi!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what did ya think? READ n REVIEW!!! Please, pretty please?


	2. Chapter Two

Sammi-chan :I'm SO SORRY! I really hadn't meant to take so long to write a second chapter, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next. I haven't made a real plot and I have no clue what I'm going to write. I'm kinda just winging it, that's another reason why this took me so long.

Sammi-chan: Wow, I really didn't suspect to get more than like 2 reviews. I LOVE you all SO much.

Mimi-san-Thank you SO much! I'm sorry it was short.

chiharu-tanaka- You think it's cute?! I'm so happy!

this person –Thanx! Hope you like this chapter too!

Starian Princess-Sorry that I was too lazy to add the -kun or –san. And no I won't change the pairing, it's my fav. Pairing.

Ori- Nope this isn't a one shot.

Everwhite- I'm glad that you found it both cute and funny in a non-sickening way. And thanks for adding my story to your website.

Aprillis- That would be SO cool to see it drawn in the manga, I'd die to have it really happen! XD

I'm NOT your sister – Thanks, (even if you hate Risa/Sato)

Hi-mi-risa-harada- You really think it's good? You get a big hug!!!

Roy24- Thanks! Hope ya got my email that I updated. And I'm so sorry that this took so long.

ff-anime-AM-sporks- Sorry about adding the n in the last name, for some reason I just put it their, I'll change that soon. Hugs.

Funky-squirrel- I love your pen name, it makes me smile every time I look at it. I am trying to make this a longer story, but I have no idea how long it's going to be.

You 12 people are the greatest.

Also if anyone has anything they want to see happen or any ideas TELL ME! I need some ideas and does anyone know where I can find any Sato/Risa fanart? I've got a Deviant Art account and I'm starting my Sato/Risa fan art, I'll post it when I'm done with it.

Disclaimer: Meesh no own.

Previous Chapter:

"IT'S—It's-!!!" Risa couldn't believe her eyes, she had to be seeing things, she just had to be. Riku paused the video at that screen, and than turned towards her sister and stated what Risa couldn't finish.

"It's Satoshi-kun!"

Chapter Two

Risa sat on her living room floor and just stared at the screen, still not believing her eyes. Satoshi had really been an adorable little kid, Risa had almost not recognized him without his glasses and that uncertain look on his face. She had never seen that look on his older face, but than again she hadn't see too many emotions other than confidence and certainty from him. Riku reach out and turned off the TV and pulled the tape out of the VCR.

"Wow, I didn't remember that. I'm glad I had an itching to go through these," remarked Riku as she turned and looked at Risa, who was still in shock. Riku gently nudged her sister in the side to jolt her back to reality. Risa squealed and jumped up. Then she suddenly turned and looked suspiciously at her sister.

"What were you doing going through these old tapes?" Risa asked and Riku just smiled at her.

"Daisuke showed me some of his family videos today at his house, and he asked if I had any to show him of our family. So I've been going through these to see which ones I'll let him barrow."

"You are not giving him_ that_ one!" Risa declared as she went to take the video from Riku's hands. Riku jumped off the floor and ran around the room so Risa couldn't catch her.

"Why not? Afraid that he'll tell Satoshi about it?" Riku looked smugly at Risa, who was now turning a bright pink. Sure, Risa didn't like Satoshi that way, she was still in love with Dark, but it was still very embarrassing and would prefer it if Satoshi didn't see it.

"I wonder if Satoshi even remembers this? I should get Daisuke to ask him," Riku said out loud talking more to herself than anyone in particular. Risa than ran to her sister and tackled her in a last attempt to get the tape. Riku held on to it tightly, not giving her sister even a chance to get it. She chuckled as Risa continued to wrestle with her, with Risa having no chance of winning. After fifteen more minutes of struggling Risa finally gave up and Riku went back to her piles of videos. She gave her sister a cocky grin and put the tape in one of her three piles of videos.

"Don't worry Risa, I wouldn't show him if you didn't want me to. See I've put it in the pile I'm not taking to him."

The Next Morning…..

LATE! Risa and Riku where running late. Riku's alarm clock hadn't been set to the appropriate time and so the morning was quite rushed. Risa had jumped out of bed and whipped on her uniform. Riku was already down stairs and getting ready to leave by the time Risa made it down.

"You have to move faster Risa, we're going to be really late! Could you please put my sandwich in my lunch bag, I've got to go get the video tapes." Risa, in her half awake state, grumbled under her breath about having to get lunches packed. Riku ran into the living room, but in her haste she didn't really check to see which pile she had grabbed.

At School….

The students where all starting to head to their classrooms as Riku and Risa made it to school. The twins hurried to their class, Daisuke was already there sitting and talking with Takeshi.

"Good morning Riku!" Daisuke said as he jumped from his seat and gave her a hug, than he turned to Risa and said "Good morning to you too Risa." Risa said her hellos and than sighed in quiet frustration. It was still hard for her to believe that Riku had gotten a boyfriend before her, and even though it had been a whole eleven months that they had been dating, Risa still hadn't been able to get over it. Everything had changed since Dark had gone, Riku got a boyfriend, Daisuke was dating Riku, all of Risa's friend where finding romance, but she wasn't. Even Takeshi was starting to see a girl, a new transfer student from some far away country if Risa remembered correctly. The only one who was noting dating was her…and Satoshi…But Risa didn't want to think about that, no way was she going to let herself go down that path of thought.

"Here Daisuke, I brought you those movies." Riku handed Daisuke a pretty large bag. Daisuke looked at the bag than turned to Riku and gave her a sweet and cute smile.

"Thanks, I can't wait to watch them. Are you going to watch them with me today?"

"Sorry Daisuke, but I got practice," Riku stated and she was going to say more but the bell range and the teacher came in to begin class.

After School…

Daisuke was walking home when out of no where popped out Takeshi.

"What do you want now Saehara?" Daisuke asked him impatiently as Takeshi bounced around him blabbing on about something like usual.

"What do I want? You should know. You know how you got that whole bag full of the Harada home movies, I was thinking it would be great if you let me watch them with you."

"And why would I do that?"

"Come on Dai, be a friend," Takeshi said as he pulled the bag from Daisuke's hands and started to look at the titles on each video.

"Hey, give those back!" Takeshi than pulled out one of the tapes and read the title. He threw the rest of the bag back to Daisuke, and then started to run off with the tape in hand.

"Hey, I'm just going to barrow this one! I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Daisuke started to run after Saehara, but lost track of him. Daisuke hung his head low and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I guess he can barrow it, it's not like he's going to do anything with it….I hope…."

Else where Takeshi sat in his room chuckling evilly as he put in the tape

"Heheheheh! Risa's first kiss….Heheheheh!"

CHAPTER TWO END

Sammi-chan: So yeah, finally wrote this thing. Sorry it's so short, I'll write more in chp. 3.

Anyone who reviews gets a hug and kiss!


End file.
